This invention relates generally to dispensing means of a kind adapted to store and dispense a succession of individual nested articles such as fragile ice cream cones and cups, heat insulating cups, or the like, and to a method for altering the effective size of a discharge opening through which the articles are dispensed. This invention is more particularly directed to an arrangement in which the cone release mechanism or means for retaining the cones or cups within the container provides an adjustable effective opening whereby selected sizes can be gently dispensed through the release mechanism, and to a method of selectively varying the size of the discharge opening.
A problem has been presented in providing a unitary readily adjustable release mechanism for gently dispensing articles of the type described, in varying sizes, and in such manner as to avoid damage to the dispensed items.